<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au Fleur des Temps by Edelethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724672">Au Fleur des Temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelethe/pseuds/Edelethe'>Edelethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelethe/pseuds/Edelethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Voldemort gaining back his power, Aurors are now stationed at Hogwarts to keep the school safe. Hermione had never thought she would see Fleur among them. Frustrated by the fact that the quarter Veela seemed to keep a closer eye on her rather than the rest of the trouble makers, she has no choice but to work with Fleur and eventually give into her feelings. 6th Book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Auror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!” exclaimed Hermione. Her face flushing slightly as she gestured to the perfectly calm and collected woman that leaned against a wall adorned with McGonagall’s various picture frames or trinkets. “We don’t need a babysitter.”<br/><br/>The Golden Trio had been summoned to the Transfiguration teacher’s office shortly after the banquet that welcomed them back for their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was great to see familiar faces again in the Great Hall, even if many students had not come back due to their parents pulling them from Hogwarts, fearing the return of the Dark Lord. The tables didn’t feel as crowded, but everyone Hermione cared about were there. Dumbledore addressed He Who Must Not Be Named’s return, and about how he was slowly gathering followers and power. However, as long as Dumbledore lived, no one would ever harm his student and he would make sure of that. There was a brief mention of Aurors being stationed in Hogsmead as well as Hogwarts, and not to be too alarmed as they are here to protect them. Dumbledore then introduced the new Against The Dark Arts teacher position who is to be filled by Snape much to Harry’s dismay, whereas Horace Slughorn would take Potions in Snape’s stead.<br/><br/>Emotions were a little high that evening, but Hermione was absolutely exhausted and had just wanted to collapse in bed after a particular large treacle tart to drown out the news about Snape. When Mcgonagall beckoned them after dinner to her office, she was a little weary of starting the year with what she knew would be bad news.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them followed her down the corridors of the stone halls to her office. There stood Dumbledore waiting them with that familiar twinkle in his eye as well as someone they did not exactly expect.<br/><br/>Fleur Delacour, a tall, and incredibly beautiful woman who was one of the four Triwizard Champions in their fourth year calmly leaned against the wall while waiting for introductions to be over with. She, too, didn’t seem all that thrilled to be there, at least, that’s what Hermione felt since the quarter Veela didn’t exactly look like she was ever satisfied with anything. Fleur’s hair seemed to glow despite the dim light in the room, and piercing blue eyes watched them carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, it is so good to see you again,” Fleur greeted Harry, flashing him and only him a smile. This bothered Hermione to no end, “I’m glad I found you on the train.”<br/><br/>Ron and Hermione turned to Harry who had seemed to forget to tell them that Fleur was the one who found him before the Hogwarts Express left with him still in there. Draco had stunned and placed the invisibility cloak on his body before leaving. Harry had arrived in the Great Hall all battered and bruised right before Dumbledore’s speech.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Mcgonagall informed them with pursed lips that they were to be watched by Fleur during their sixth year. This did not please Hermione at all, as she couldn’t understand how Fleur had even managed to become an Auror at such a young age. Moreover, of all people why did she have to be the one to watch over them?</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, sensing Hermione’s displeasure spoke up, “It is not only Britain that is losing Aurors, but the entire world. Voldemort is gathering magical beasts from all over, and a lot of Aurors’ life are sacrificed trying to stop him,” her eyes shifted to Hermione. Ron winced at Voldemort’s name. The brown-haired girl felt a little intimidated under that piercing gaze and fearless vocalization of The Dark Lord’s name. She flushed slightly at the fact that Fleur did have a point and was probably going to be the reasonable one during this conversation. Her english seemed to have improved leaps and bounds since their last meeting. “I was the top of my graduating year, excelled in all subjects required from Le Bureau des Aurors. It was only natural that the approached me to be trained by one of France’s top Aurors and then to join their ranks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So will you be literally following us around?” asked Hermione, matching Fleur’s eyes with her own best attempt at an intimidating look. The corner of Fleur’s lips curled into a little smirk. She knew she was getting under Hermione’s skin already on their first meeting in what felt like ages.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Delacour will be stationed at Hogwarts and mostly overlooking the safety of all students here at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore explained this time. “Her presence will hopefully encourage people to feel safe here. She will be strolling the grounds and help where she sees fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored Hermione’s insistent questions and thanked Fleur for being there. Hermione did have to give it to her for finding Harry in the Hogwarts Express, otherwise that would have been a horrible start to the school year. “Thanks Fleur. I sure do feel a lot safer with you here already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I’ll definitively ask you for help if I ever need any!” Ron’s overly excited voice didn’t help Hermione’s mood one bit. He would be the most excited among them which was not a surprise to anyone.<br/><br/>And just like that, all of them were dismissed to their quarters. The brunette was the first to leave and lead the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Unbeknownst to her frustrations, Fleur’s eyes followed the irritated girl’s silhouette until she disappeared at the turn down the hall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day Hermione awoke with a start, hair unruly as ever. She groaned, not feeling one bit rested from the night before. Judging by the dim light in the room provided by the window, it was still quite early and no one was yet awake.<br/><br/>The young girl ran her fingers through her hair in attempts to break some of those stubborn knots as her mind reeled from a particular nightmare. Most of it already had started slipping her mind but all she could remember were the piercing blue eyes from Mcgonagall’s office that had stared at her with such intensity that she couldn’t remember if they were the same pair of eyes from the Triwizard Tournament. Now that she had a little bit of time to think about it, Fleur didn’t hold that same air of naivety that she had so demonstrated back at that time. In fact, she seemed a lot more calm, collected, but most of all, that gleam that once graced her eyes with hope have all but vanished. It was now replaced with maturity beyond her years. She was, after all, only 18. Despite her age, Hermione couldn’t help but remember how much Fleur had also grown physically. Her body had definitively gained in curves. Even while wearing modest overcoat befit of an Auror, her body definitively reflected what must have been hard physical training, as well as the elegance of what Hermione always admired and even yearned in a woman’s form. She wore a white simple blouse and a dark grey, sleeveless formal vest, with golden trimmings which hugged her waist perfectly. It left much to the imagination despite the jacket that gave her quite an intimidating aura. What seemed like the youngest Auror to date definitively still had style.</p><p><br/>“Ugh,” the girl groaned. This wasn’t what she wanted to think about at all. But it was hard not to. Thankfully she had accepted her sexuality in the last years and had even entrusted Ron, Harry, and Ginny with that personal part of hers. She felt incredibly lucky to have such supporting friends with all of what she felt was not important during her studies, but as time went on, Hermione couldn’t deny her attraction to how women made her feel. Could she be imagining, or was Fleur’s thrall definitively having a harder effect on her? Or was it simply because Fleur had matured and therefore, the thrall stronger? She didn’t know much about the magical creature, but she did know that she wanted to stop thinking about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hermione gingerly slid off of her bed and quickly brushed her teeth. She grabbed the robes that were thrown on her chair beside her desk from last night and went on her way towards the Great Hall for early breakfast.<br/><br/>As expected, no one was in the Great Hall yet. The enchanted sky that morning let off a nice soft glow from a sun that was about to break dawn. The witch took a seat at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table and was immediately greeted with a simple porridge topped with berries, and a copy of the Daily Prophet on the side of the bowl. The house elves had always appreciated her the most due to her efforts to save them from “slavery” as she called it, and greeted her with her usual simple breakfast even if she were the only one there. They were used to her being an early bird.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something had caught Hermione’s half lidded eyes as she picked up her spoon. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of what seemed like a Death Eater quickly sliding into a dark alley where he disappeared. It happened so fast that Hermione had only caught a glimpse of the hooded figure before it disappeared into the darkness never to resurface again. The headlines read: “Death Eaters last spotted in Bulgaria”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bulgaria... Why Bulgaria? Her mind went over everything she knew about the country. Victor Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball after all. She remembered talking with him about his culture, and what he loved most about home. He loved Banitsa for breakfast as much as dessert for dinner, and loved diving in absolutely freezing water to retrieve a cross on the Muggle day called St. Yordan’s day. Victor wasn’t religious but he did love a good challenge. She did like that about him, but unfortunately, her dates with the Durmstrang Champion had sealed her doubts about female attraction. Victor was everything she had always thought she wanted in a man, but even then, she couldn’t bring herself to feel much for the poor bloke. The young witch shook her head, “focus!” She knew today was going to be hard already.<br/><br/>Could the Death Eaters be after Durmstrang? She’d have to write to Krum to ask him how he’s been and to keep an extra eye out just in case. They had remained friends even after she broke it off with him. Victor respected her wishes and didn’t overstep after she revealed to him how she couldn’t date him and he had remained a great friend ever since.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Morning Hermione!” Ginny took a seat next to her, followed shortly by Harry and a half asleep Ron. Had she been lost in thoughts for that long? Hermione looked around and sure enough, the hall started to fill up and chatter rang throughout the vast room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What’s new?” Harry asked as he took a plate and started reaching for toasts that the brunette had definitively not noticed appear on the table along with the usual breakfast foods for every morning at Hogwarts. Ron was already downing his first plate of bacon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It seems like they have spotted Death Eaters in Bulgaria,” she replied, turning the paper over so Harry could get a good look. The man from the picture in a hood still hadn’t returned, but the headlines were bold enough for Harry to see.<br/><br/>“Bulgaria? What could they want there?” Ron muttered after a large gulp, “do they want Krum to lead a flying fleet of Death Eaters?”<br/><br/>Hermione knew Ron had still been bitter about Krum asking Hermione out at the time. Even so, she rolled her eyes at his remark. “I’m more worried about Durmstrang’s well being,” Harry chided. “I hope their wizarding school upped the security there as well. You can never be too sure... But I still find it odd for them to be there. Could they want to recruit the students to their horrible cause?”</p><p>The bushy haired witch thought long and hard. It couldn’t be. Durmstrang had already expressed their collective hatred for Voldemort and Death Eaters. Vowed to defeat them alongside Hogwarts if they have to especially after what had transpired during the Triwizard. Her thoughts then wondered, just like Ron and Harry had mentioned, could Krum be who they’re after? His flying skills were exceptional but there was absolutely no way he would ever agree to that. Hermione then remembered the Death Eaters that had appeared at the Quidditch match just before their fourth year. And then...<br/><br/>Piercing blue eyes met the younger witch’s own brown. Fleur appeared in the hall, striding gracefully to the Ravenclaw table. Their eyes had met for a split second, before the quarter Veela cheerfully greeted Cho Chang and sat next to her for breakfast. Hermione hadn’t been the only one to notice, but most of the Great Hall had fell into silence to take her in. She could hear a Gryffindor first year who sat with his friends at the end of the table’s breathing heavily.<br/><br/>Hermione’s stomach sank and mouth dropped slightly as she just realized what Voldemort could be after, and why Fleur had perhaps chosen to become an Auror. It could also maybe explain why she wanted to come back to Hogwarts as a body guard for the school as well.<br/><br/>Veelas’ native land were in Bulgaria. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there!<br/>I'm cross posting this story on Ao3 from FF.net where I originally posted on June 1st 2020 (so it's still quite recent!) I actually wanted to post at the same time as the one on FF, however, I needed an invite from Ao3 and didn't realize it went to my junk mail until now... haha. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magical Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Most of the school had already noticed Fleur's presence. How could they not. Fleur practically illuminated the halls with her sheer appearance even if it was just to stroll a corridor in search the Headmaster's office or even just the front door. Hermione couldn't blame her for that, Hogwarts' winding halls and stairs needed some getting used to even in her sixth year. Sometimes the halls liked to change orders because they simply got bored of their previous layout.</p><p>The brown haired witch's mind couldn't let the revelation over this morning's Daily Prophet go. Why would Fleur want to come to Hogwarts if Veelas were in fact being recruited to the Dark Army? She reminded herself to be careful with assumptions... Just because Death Eaters were spotted in Bulgaria, it didn't necessarily mean they were after magical beasts at all. Even if it was a tendency for Voldemort to instill fear and demonstrate his power through the volume of his army and followers. But why Hogwarts? Why England? She could have decided to go to Bulgaria instead and stopped the Death Eaters in their tracks there. The young witch made a point with herself to research a bit further in the library. She didn't particularly know much about Veela aside from the fact that they originated in Bulgaria, and also only seemed to activate an intoxicating thrall through dance. She shuddered remembering the Beauxbaton's entrance with the dance that Fleur led elegantly. Hermione remembered how she felt when that thrall enveloped her and those closest to the quarter Veela. The soft embrace felt like a blanket of warmth and when her eyes met Fleur's, the older girl smiled at her. Just the thought of this exchange brought a deep flush to the witch's cheeks. It was the only time they truly looked at each other without exchanging annoyed quips or looks in each others direction. Deep down, the younger witch knew that she started to question herself long before that, but that interaction brought even more confusion to herself. Was it the thrall or was it Fleur she found attractive? Whatever it was, her feelings were pushed away with such force that she wondered if that was why she had disliked Fleur so intensely...</p><p>"Hmph," muttered Hermione.</p><p>Ron nudged her and smirked, "C'mon Mione! Maybe Harry's just that good at Potions after all." the brunette broke out of her daydream. Once again, she got caught up in stupid thoughts about that woman instead of focusing on her task at hand. Harry's potion had already turned the perfect shade of deep royal purple, whereas hers barely emitted as much as a sizzle.</p><p>She eyed his potion with scrutiny and disbelief but then put her mind solely on her cauldron and began to work. Soon enough, the liquid within her cast iron pot sparked and finally turned purple, albeit, not as deep as Harry's.</p><p>"Well, well, it seems like Gryffindor has two Potion geniuses here!" Slughorn strolled to their desks and took a waft of the potion's scent in. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Perfectly executed Mr. Potter! Miss Granger, yours is just missing one more stir before adding that extract but it's just as good. Ten points for Gryffindor!" he excitedly ushered other students to take a good look at their potions.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms while Harry gave her a lopsided and sheepish smile.<br/>"You two would certainly do well to come to one of my parties," whispered the professor before going on his merry way to give some pointers to a Ravenclaw who wasn't having as much success.</p><p>After class, the Golden Trio decided to sit outside as Harry showed them the Potions book Horace Slughorn lent him for the term. There were scribbles everywhere, words crossed out almost on every page and then notes littered on the sides. Hermione looked at the text incredulously. It was blasphemy and a crime to the highest degree to desecrate such important source material.</p><p>"Blimey Harry! This is so cool! What does it say at the bottom here?" Ron squinted to take a better look at what was drawled at the bottom. "Property... of the Half-Blood... Prince? I wonder who this bloke could be."</p><p>Honestly, if these boys weren't her closest friends, she'd have turned the book in already. They were like family but were also frustratingly mischievous. "Harry, you have to return this book," she said sternly. "It's clearly writing out all the answers for you. That's cheating!" Hermione exhaled as the boys looked at her, then back to the book, ignoring her call for justice.</p><p>"Don't worry 'mione. If this becomes very problematic, I'll make sure to return it to Slughorn." Harry said while flipping through the pages of the textbook with Ron looking over his shoulder excitedly.</p><p>With a second loud sigh, the brunette sat up and muttered in defeat, "Alright well I'll be in the library with <em>real</em> books."</p><p>Hermione started back toward Hogwarts, clearly irritated. She could still hear Ron blabbering about how great this is, and how he'd love to borrow and take notes for some potions. Sometimes she just couldn't see eye to eye with them but she knew that deep down, all three of them wanted what was best for everyone in the wizarding world. Taking a deep breath of the crisp air calmed her down. The sun was out today, gracing her with warmth on her skin as she took her time walking back towards Hogwarts. She felt a little odd going back in with such beautiful weather but she had a missions and answers to look for.</p><p>"When in doubt, go to the library," she brunette muttered to herself. Little did she know that the blonde Auror followed her silently as she made her way up the marble staircase, and down a long corridor to the vast room of knowledge contained within books.</p><p>Lost in thoughts, Hermione swept the library at incredible speed, eagerly picking out books that might pertain to what her mind was unravelling as she went from aisle to aisle, from Magical Beasts to Folklore, to History of Magic. All the while, murmuring to herself when a particular book seemed misused or damaged in any way.</p><p>She gathered a whopping pile of heavy tomes which she carried with impressive strength to her favourite spot, nestled behind bookshelves and overlooking Hogwarts' Grounds through vast windows. The young witch rather liked the little corner as it gave her the privacy she loved, and nice natural light from the large window. Her favourite time of the day happened to either be dusk or dawn where the sun offered a warm glow on the old yellowed pages of a book.</p><p>The first one that caught her interest happened to be an old book about Magical Creatures in general. It stated much of the known facts about Veela including their wicked good looks, charm under the form of thrall, and the ability to shape shift into a Harpy-like bird whom is also capable of shooting fire from its hands. Apparently the thrall could be cast either by dance or voice, but Hermione could have sworn she felt Fleur's thrall even without all that. The bushy-haired girl wondered honestly if thrall affected sexuality, regardless of gender, then shook her head to try and bring her attention back to what she was looking for. Were Veela inherently creatures of darkness? Did they have significant hatred towards the wizarding community?</p><p>Unfortunately that information seemed scarce. After flipping through most of her pile, nothing else truly spoke of Veela and their history. The only other information Hermione managed to get out of them was from an old Muggle folklore book that referred to Veela as spirits of the forest who ensnared men with their dancing and also rode Stags to battle, striking somewhat a resemblance to Valkyrie. It also said that they had a tendency to be easily irritated and offended, to which, Hermione chuckled and agreed with.</p><p>The next and final book happened to be one of Gilderoy's. The witch kept this one for last because, while she knew the author himself was a complete joke, perhaps the story stolen within might have an inkling of truth. It was the tale of how Gilderoy Lockheart fell in love with an evil Veela from Bulgaria, but managed to defeat her through his sheer will for good. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was going to be a tough one.</p><p>"Not a great choice of story if you're looking to look for a way to defeat Veela."</p><p>With a loud THUD, the witch found herself jumping out of her seat and at the feet of who she dreaded to see the most. There was a moment where Hermione found herself staring wide-eyed at an amused Fleur Delacour. The Auror simply took the book from the younger witch who was sprawled on the floor looking quite embarrassed and took a seat at the table.</p><p>Madam Irma Pince shortly arrived and stared angrily at Hermione who was just dusting herself off from the floor. "Quiet!"</p><p>Fleur smiled one of her dazzling smiles and pointed to the flustered witch on the floor, "She got too excited from seeing me, Madame Pince. Forgive her for her excitement."</p><p>Flushing a deep shade of red, Hermione glared at the French woman as Pince eyed the both of them but then eventually retreated back to her desk at the front of the Library in a huff.</p><p>"Why are you here?" she asked a little harder than she intended.</p><p>Ignoring her question, Fleur just flipped through the pages of Gilderoy's book much like Harry and Ron had earlier today but with their cheats. "Non mais je rêve," said the Auror to no one in particular. "C'est impossible qu'elle puisse lui faire tomber en amour comme ça, quoi."</p><p>Hermione lifted her chair and sat once more at the table trying her best to compose herself from embarrassment and irritation. She breathed in, and then out. "I wasn't looking for a way to kill Veela, Fleur."</p><p>Flipping through another page, Fleur ignored her once more. "This book should be removed from the library," she licked her finger and flipped another. "Veela's can make someone lust but not love. Such false information can be misleading to a lot of people." She finally looked up from the book to stare at Hermione, eyes glinting. The younger witch felt a bit sheepish being caught by the quarter Veela herself with her research that she couldn't pass off as just random curiosity.</p><p>"I was looking for a passage of history pertaining to Veela and the wizarding world," she said, her tone trying to remain as civil as possible. It was with great effort that Hermione returned her stare. The air felt a bit thick, but Fleur seemed to be enjoying herself, absolutely care free. In the distance, laughing could be heard from the Hogwarts grounds below.</p><p>"You won't find any of that in here," she returned the book to the younger girl who took it a little forcefully. "Humans don't really care for other races unless they pose a threat to them."</p><p>"A threat? But... there's plenty about magical beasts who aren't threatening." Hermione tapped lightly on the cover of the most famous book by Newt Scamander, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. There had been plenty of friendly creatures described in there, but alas, no mention of Veela in there.</p><p>Fleur kept her eyes on her without taking a look at what she was motioning to. "Those are creatures who do not oppose humans even if their land, culture, or homes are taken from them."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable pause. Fleur broke eye contact and looked out the window. Could the quarter Veela be alluding to what Hermione feared? Veela must no doubt be badly treated by the wizarding world much like werewolves... This was exactly what she was trying to find out, to see if they had motive to join The Dark Lord. For a better life.</p><p>Fleur had taken interest in what was happening below as her she focused her attention, looking through the window, at what seemed like a group of Slytherin in their dark robes with forest green accent for ties all gathered around.</p><p>"Fleur, about my research... I was trying to... you see, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your- I mean-"</p><p>"I'm afraid I must go. One of your classmates might be needing a bit of assistance," interrupted the Auror. Hermione directed her attention out of the window to see what seemed like Neville Longbottom being suspended by the ankles in mid air, robes billowing in the wind as they covered his muffled cries.</p><p>The elegant woman stood up and closed the distance between them. Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she felt Fleur's body warmth emanating at their proximity. She could swear that familiar feeling of a thrall draped around her like that time in her fourth year. The Auror gently combed her wild hair that had become even wilder after her fall. Perhaps she felt a little guilty for scaring her silly. Her soft fingers meticulously worked through a tangle before tucking the strands behind Hermione's ear. Then, just like that, the warmth was gone as the older girl made her way out of the little nook.</p><p>Before leaving, however, Fleur turned her head to look at her, her long blonde hair even seemed almost completely white under the sunlight from the window. Her eyes hardened a little. "They might have to start writing about us soon in their books," she said. "And maybe you should have been researching on how to kill Veela." The Auror left.</p><p>Hermione sat there in silence. Her eyes still wide from that encounter. She knew she should be incredibly worried by what Fleur had just said, but all she could think about was how Fleur smelled really good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French moments:</p><p>"Non mais je rêve" – Expression that would be the equivalent of: "You've gotta be kidding me"</p><p>"C'est impossible qu'elle puisse lui faire tomber en amour comme ça, quoi." - "It's impossible to make him fall in love with her like that". The "quoi" is actually a bit of a way of expression in France. When something is a bit surprising or offending, they'll add that to make it a bolder statement or to express sentiment. Like "voila, quoi" is a bit more dry than just a "voila". "Quoi" directly translates to "what" but it depends in what context that word is used. Not every French person will use that to make a point, much like how we all have a different way of speech around the world in different languages</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How To Kill a Veela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Life at Hogwarts had for a sixth year was nothing short of eventful. From Aurors protecting the school and Hogsmead, to Snape becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione could tell this year was going to be just as eventful as any other. She feared for the world and what Voldemort was becoming, but she wasn't too sure how to fight him just yet... and thus all she could do is remain in school and attend class as if none of this was happening.</p><p>What she wouldn't give to just have one single year of peace and tranquility so she could just focused on her studies and exams.</p><p>A piece of toast dangled from Ron's mouth as he shovelled another helping of eggs before his plate had even been finished. The two boys truly ate her weight in food, but both of them had grown so much over the summer it was only normal that they needed so much energy. She noticed herself that her body had definitively grown as well, and while she may not be towering like Ron was, it did develop in a different way. Hermione noticed the other day while looking in the mirror that the person peering back at her wasn't the little girl entering Hogwarts for the first time anymore, but rather, a woman. Her teeth had been shrunken last year and finally she found confidence in letting people see her teeth when she smiled. Her eyes, matured, and hardened by all those years of protecting her friends and learning about this magical world. Curves now graced her body as her chest and hips certainly budded. Even her hair managed to calm down during the years as she's learned to tame it a bit better and take care of it. She did, after all, go to the Yule ball with Victor Krum. Lots of girls had given her a hard time because they had been jealous, but if only they knew that her eyes actually kept hovering to Fleur that night, who herself, had a date. Despite being highly annoyed by the Triwizard Champion, she couldn't help look and appreciate her for her performances in Charms during the tasks. That night, Hermione remembered that Fleur's eyes had actually met hers a couple of times when she thought she'd just go unnoticed. They never held the gaze for very long, because she had felt properly embarrassed for being caught staring. It came as a surprise to her when Parvati Patil told her that Fleur had been sometimes looking at her even when she wasn't.</p><p>"Ugh, that Beauxbaton girl." Parvati rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't stop looking at you last night. It was kinda weird."</p><p>Hermione perked up. Brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Which one? Who was looking at me?"</p><p>The Gryffindor girl looked at her perplexed, "well aren't you eager to know? I'm talking about that Fleur Delacour. She wouldn't stop looking your way. Maybe she was jealous of you..." She continued, "Being with Krum and all."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't ask her too."</p><p>"'Mione!" Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "you coming? We have our first class with Snape for Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll be late if we stay in the Hall any longer."</p><p>The bushy haired girl had immediately gotten up and straightened herself. Time had flown and she had barely even eaten anything but that didn't matter. They couldn't be late to their first class, otherwise Snape would add to the negative points that Harry had already amassed for being late to Hogwarts.</p><p>The Trio quickly headed through the doors and down a long corridor, quickly making their way to a class they weren't sure if they should be dreading or not. Thankfully most students had also gone to class and thus the hall wasn't too crowded. Mrs. Norris darted around the corner as they came barrelling through. They could hear Filch's angry mutters as they went.</p><p>"You alright 'Mione? You've been in your thoughts an awful lot," Harry asked while they were making their way down their third staircase. Hermione nodded a little too fast to be convincing. The light breakfast didn't help with her current state as she felt faint from their speed walk in these twisting stairs and corridors.</p><p>"You reckon Snape will notice if we use your invisibility cloak to sneak in?" Ron asked. That was a smart idea, thought Hermione, except for one thing. They had all outgrown the cloak, and having all three of them hide under it was going to be a challenge.</p><p>"How do you expect us all to fit?" asked Harry.</p><p>"Well... Hermione, you're great at Charms..." The red headed boy turned to her, sheepish.</p><p>"Ron, the Reducio charm could be potentially dangerous if used on humans," she started, but he raised his eyebrow. He knew she'd been practising on herself on top of advancing her studies in charms by attempting to do non-verbally. "Oh fine! Come off it. Don't blame me if I shrink something permanently."</p><p>Ron didn't seem as enthusiastic about the idea anymore, nor did Harry, but they always had faith in Hermione's skills and all three of them were not keen on getting detentions this early in the year. Once arrived at the door, Harry pulled out his cloak and surely enough, it was only big enough to cover all three of them up to Harry and Ron's mid thigh. Hermione sighed and fussed over them to stand still. With a flick of her wand, Ron had started shrinking until he was about the same size as Professor Flitwick. He looked at himself in disbelief, "Wow! You did it without saying the charm!" Harry and Hermione had to suppress their laughter. Ron's voice even sounded like someone had given him a heap of helium to inhale. The pitch even reminded her of Professor Flitwick's high strung voice.</p><p>Harry was next, and he was quickly shrunken to the same size as Ron. Hermione had even thought about shrinking their robes along with them so they weren't tripping over themselves. His voice wasn't any betters than Ron's, if anything, even higher pitched. The talented witch then finally pointed the wand at herself, and like she's done many times before, shrunken herself to her friends' size. All three of them laughed with their pitchy voices before draping themselves with the invisibility cloak.</p><p>"Hermione I swear if you don't get me... I mean all of me back to my normal size I-"</p><p>"Don't worry Ron. Madame Pomphrey will see to you getting back everything in order before you get a girlfriend, whenever that may be," she shot back, amused.</p><p>The trio discreetly enter the room. Harry pushed the door open slightly. It opened without a creak. Satisfied with this, the three of them shuffled quietly inside, and quickly sat down at the nearest table. Before pulling off the cloak, Hermione swished her wand again, and used the Engorgio charm to restore each one of them back to normal size. First, Ron's ankles appeared beneath the table, then Harry's. Finally, she too had returned back to normal and with one quick swipe, Harry removed the cloak. Snape had their back to them. They had successfully entered the class unnoticed.</p><p>Well, almost unnoticed... Hermione couldn't believe it. She just managed to get her out of her head and here she was again, Fleur Delacour, staring right at her. This time, she was standing at the front of the class with Snape, smiling at the three of them that had entered silently. She seemed rather amused by their entrance, but said nothing to Snape, not that she needed to anyway.</p><p>Snape was in the middle of explaining what the three, dark portraits on his wall were about when he flicked his wrist with his wand. Behind them, the door slammed shut. All three of them winced.</p><p>"That is another five points from Gryffindor!" He snarled, "Each!" Snape sternly turned around at last to glare at the three late students. Ron was already sinking in his seat. "Is this the beginning of a new late trend? You're lucky I'm taking pity on you, Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Gryffindor can already punish you with their disappointment for having put the House in the high negative. It will be a month before you can get all those points back!"</p><p>"Not with Slughorn showering Harry in points..." muttered Hermione. Ron looked at her with wide eyes and elbowed her under the table but it was too late. Snape slowly raised an eyebrow. Draco who had been watching in great amusement from his seat was now gleefully grinning from ear to ear. Fleur, however, pursed her lips slightly as if knowing what was to come.</p><p>"Granger, how uncharacteristic of you to talk back like that," he motioned towards Harry. "You seem to be taking after someone over here both in tardiness and impertinence." His eyes narrowed into slits. "I take it you'll be volunteering for today's class then?"</p><p>The witch gulped. "Y-yes Professor." She stammered slightly. Hermione had been sure he was going to give her detention on Saturday, but if it wasn't that... then whatever Snape had in mind during class must be loads worse. She mentally yelled at herself for quipping back at the professor. The irritability stemming from her lack of sleep and empty stomach had gotten her into trouble.</p><p>"Now before I was so rudely interrupted," the dark, greasy haired teacher turned back to the portraits being displayed at the front of the class. His monotone voice drawling, "these are the faces of those who have been tortured by the Cruciatus curse-" the first portrait showed a woman who was no doubt being inflicted severe pain, "Imperius curse-" second portrait featured another wizard who seemed completely void of any emotion or presence in his eyes, "and last but not least," Snape stood by the last portrait of a man who was slumped on the floor, eyes completely glassy, "the Killing curse."</p><p>"I have been made aware that most of you have already undergone Imperius in your fourth year," he eyed Harry, "But today, I will show you that there are other ways an Imperius curse can be inflicted."</p><p>Fleur who had been silent until now, stepped forward. Most of the boys in the front row seats all leaned forward, as if trying to get closer to her. This disgusted Hermione to no end, but she couldn't help but feel a tug of guilt for somewhat acting a bit like them.</p><p>"Fleur Delacour as you might already know her from the Triwizard Tournament, has graciously offered to teach the class about the Veela thrall," Snape rested a hand on the shoulders of a boy in the front row who was almost standing and looking ready to leap at the quarter Veela. He sharply pushed him back into his seat, earning laughter from Draco and his cronies. But Draco himself stared at Fleur in a way Hermione did not like one bit. "She is also generously allowing us to practice spells against Veela on her, to show you what it is like when faced with the dangerous creature."</p><p>"I thought Veela were on our side?" Seamus Finnigan said. "Me mum told me that Veela are friendly and do not kill unless necessary?"</p><p>This time is was Fleur who spoke. Her voice seemed to soothe everyone in the class. "As some of you may suspect," her blue piercing eyes fleetingly crossed Hermione's, "Voldemort has recruited Veela among his ranks."</p><p>There was an audible gasp in the classroom. On top of hearing the name that must not be named, students were becoming anxious at the news. They started to talk among themselves hurriedly. Harry's eyes widened and he looked visibly paler. Ron just had his eyes stuck to the Auror. It wasn't until Snape yelled for everyone to quiet down that the students finally had their full attention to the Professor and quarter Veela again. Even the boy who nearly leapt at Fleur's feet seemed to have snapped out of his stupor.</p><p>"The Dark Lord has indeed gathered more Magical Creatures within his army, but we are here to prepare ourselves in the event that you might have to come across a Veela. Unfortunately there is not much to find in textbooks. The wizarding world has never faced against such a threat before," Snape turned to Fleur who continued.</p><p>"Our kind is not to be taken lightly," the Auror walked down the aisle of desks and clearly, students she passed felt the effect of her thrall. Even the girls shook their heads in disbelief as she passed them much to Hermione's relief. "Men and women react differently. Women have a tendency to be a bit more resilient when it comes to resisting the charm unless they have preferences. Same for men," she stopped by Hermione who avoided her gaze at all cost.</p><p>The thrall that emanated from the quarter Veela felt loads more powerful than any other time she came across Fleur. Could she have trained her Veela skills and controlled when to use her charm? It didn't matter, Hermione was internally panicking. She wasn't out to the school, and this would definitively throw her out of her comfortable closet. Perhaps the Auror knew or sensed this, because while she stared at Hermione, she instead, put her hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear. The boy's face flushed a deep shade of purple but his eyes were empty and obedient. Without hesitation, Ron got up from his seat, stepped onto the table all three of them sat at, and started doing his best impersonation of what looked like a monkey. Fleur then asked Ron to get down, which he promptly jumped off the table, before looking at her once more. The Auror motioned her head towards Draco, "how about a dance partner Ronald? I'd love to see you dance with Draco."</p><p>The Slytherin table that was once erupting in loud laughter over Ron's monkeying now fell silent. Draco's face drained of blood. He stared at Fleur, indignant, "I do not want to dance with a Weasley!" He yelled. But it was too late, Ron had already bee-lined his way to the Slytherin boy and picked him up with his long arms. Ron must either have been much stronger than Draco, or this thrall was giving him incredible strength, because the blonde boy couldn't escape his grasp no matter how much he tried to break free which earned Ron a few punches to the face.</p><p>The pair waltzed across the aisle. It was now Gryffindor's turn to laugh at this ridiculous display. Fleur was probably enjoying this too much, thought Hermione. But the hold Fleur had over Ron immediately stopped as the red headed boy was in mid dance dip with Malfoy. Ron dropped Draco who fell unceremoniously to the floor.</p><p>"Oww," the Weasley boy held his face where Malfoy had punched him, "Oi what happened?"</p><p>Fleur approached Ron and flicked her wand at the bruises that had started to form. Instantly, they vanished and he gingerly walked back to his seat where Harry filled him in with what he was made to do.</p><p>"You'll pay for this Weasley!" Draco also returned to his seat, while glaring daggers at Fleur who merely smiled back at him.</p><p>"I'm not paying anything for this horrible date," joked Ron, earning another roar of laughter from the Gryffindors.</p><p>Snape silenced the class once again and turned to Hermione who he beckoned to the front of the class. The witch felt her mouth and throat go dry. She stiffly stood up from her chair and quickly made her way across.</p><p>The blonde quarter Veela caught Hermione's hand as she walked up to the front of the class and pulled her close. Taken by surprise, the younger witch stiffened as she felt their bodies press against each other. Fleur started leading her in a waltz. Taken by surprise, the brunette felt herself melt into the dance being led by the Auror, as she stared into those piercing blue eyes. Her mind started fogging up and she couldn't focus on her motor skills at all. It felt like there was absolutely nothing to worry about, not this class, not Snape, and not even Voldemort. Before she knew it, both of them had reached the front, still entwined together. Hermione must've looked head over heels for Fleur as she could hear Slytherin passing loud and rude remarks about lesbians. At the moment, though, she didn't care at all.</p><p>That's when Fleur leaned in close. She whispered in her ear, "thank you for this wonderful dance, 'Ermione." Her voice was as sultry as ever specially the way she uttered Hermione's name with that French lilt. "I believe you may be the only one with the knowledge to kill a Veela. How about you try that on me?"</p><p>It was true, Hermione had read Gilderoy's book after Fleur left the Library that day. There was a spell that was the equivalent of the Cruciatus for Veela, but it specifically stopped any kind of thrall, or powers Veela could command on a person. It completely disabled all of a Veela's power. A Cruciatus curse would torture any creature, sure, but Veela's still had the ability to overpower anyone with their thrall even in a Cruciatus hold. If exposed to this anti-thrall Cruciatus spell long enough, a Veela would succumb to the excruciating pain, and mental consequences. She would die.</p><p>Hermione's mind had previously felt like it was swimming in pure euphoria, but Fleur's command to inflict pain on the Auror herself came as such a shock to her that she broke away from their embrace. She gasped, being able to break free from the thrall, to Fleur's surprise. Blue eyes widened in amazement, but something else that Hermione couldn't read at the time twinkled in her eyes as the Auror smiled widely.</p><p>"Well." After a moment's pause, Fleur, a little breathless, now addressed the class, "as expected from such an intelligent student. 'Ermione was able to break from my thrall, even in a waltz. Our thralls are much stronger when caught in an everlasting dance." She then looked at Snape who nodded.</p><p>Snape pointed Fleur with his wand, "for the purpose of this class, and to demonstrate how to defeat a dangerous Creature," he said, before flicking his wand and chanting the word, "Aegritudo!"</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to stop him from casting what she felt should be also an unforgivable curse, but all she could do was watch as Fleur succumbed to the floor. The young witch's head spun as she recalled her similar nightmares of watching Fleur falling to the same spell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brown Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Coming to Hogwarts wasn't an easy choice for the newly graduating Auror. She was still under the internship of a famous Auror from France who was in close contact with Dumbledore as it so happened.</p><p>"Je sais que t'aimerais bien y retourner en Angleterre un jour," (<em>I know that you'd like to go back to England </em><em>someday</em>) said the man who had headhunted her down at her her graduation from Beauxbatons. "Peux être tu pourras la retrouver." (<em>Maybe you can find her </em><em>again</em>)</p><p>Fleur stared at the pocket watch she shared with her sister. The clock's arm showed where her sister was in real-time, but ever since the return of the Dark Lord, the hand to her name was constantly pointed to Péril Mortel. Everyone she knew in France who had the same kind of watch also had the same problem but it didn't make her worry any less for her little sister. Voldemort's return was something that was looming over the entire world as they knew it. By becoming an Auror, maybe she'd have a chance to protect Gabrielle.</p><p>Guillaume, the man who had trained her in the ways of an Auror knew much about her family's ancestry and had even become a family friend after he took her under his wing. A good person, with an even better heart. He was approaching his retirement, but told her that his last wish at the Bureau des Aurors, was to find a person fit to take his place. Fleur Delacour was who he chose.</p><p>Fleur excelled in Charms and therefore, her duelling skills have been outstanding, even if Guillaume didn't always let her know. But the few times Death Eaters had bested her were sobering to say the least. The year they spent together taught Fleur how to truly defend herself, but he had also learned about her and her shortcomings. Guillaume knew about Veela, their powers, and their vices. Fleur had a temper on her, low patience for the mediocre, and a bit of a superiority complex as she had been first in all her classes every single year. The French Auror made sure he brought her feet firmly back on the ground with the dangerous missions he brought her on, and had taught her about humility in ways that it would stick. She had found herself faced with the most vile creatures, and dangerous Death Eaters all over France.</p><p>As for her quarter Veela ancestry, the young blonde witch held powers that no other Auror could wield. A thrall that was almost as potent as the Imperius curse. One thing Fleur couldn't do, however, was to turn into a Harpy. But no matter how furious, no talons or wings would ever grow. Despite that, her Veela blood seemed to give her other Veela qualities... ones she didn't realize until it was too late. Much like her ancestors, her Veela blood sought out a bond that almost felt completely out of her control. It had unfortunately... or fortunately, latched onto someone who she wasn't sure would ever reciprocate any feelings for her. Would she have to live a life of solitude, if it wasn't possible to be with them? Fleur had heard stories of Veela's love going unrequited.</p><p>Her last year at school had been her worst... and her best. The Triwizard Tournament ended in Voldemort's return. She couldn't have thought of a worse way to end that year even if she could. She had also failed as a Triwizard Champion, but most regrettable of all, she couldn't prevent Cedric Diggory's death. Those regrets all swirled deep within her heart... but there had been one thing that made that year the most amazing, ironically.</p><p>She'd find her in the library, most times, hunched over her pile of books in that same nook at the back of the vast hall. Her bushy hair, unruly at first, soon found a way to endear her. The way her brows furrowed in intense concentration when she was onto something, or how she laughed at Ron's antics. Those brown eyes and know-it-all smile made her feel understood as she, too, found a lot of comfort in books. They'd share glances here and there, but Fleur couldn't bring herself to talk to her. The Brightest Witch of her generation, right hand to the legendary Harry Potter. That chasm was further driven apart when she'd heard Hermione talk ill of her, thinking she was just an air-headed blonde girl randomly granted even more attention by being made Champion. The attention she didn't want.</p><p>Fleur couldn't understand why it hurt so much hearing this from her. Specially since she's lived with this kind of prejudice and discrimination as a quarter Veela since she was born. She had built a wall up against what people said, but for some reason, Hermione's words pierced that wall up like a spear and imbued itself deep into her heart. She couldn't help but feel irritated at the girl for being so hostile towards her, but despite all that, she still yearned to know more about her, Hermione Granger. That was when she knew that the bond her Grandmother always mentioned, had picked someone. Of all people.</p><p>Dumbledore finally entered his office and kindly offered for her to take a seat in front of his desk. He had said something about chocolate mousse being best at a certain time, before settling down properly next to a gorgeous Phoenix by the name of Fawkes.</p><p>"Thank you for coming back here Fleur," His reassuring voice had a nice calming effect to anyone, Fleur thought.</p><p>"It's not a problem Professor Dumbledore," she replied, earning her a chuckle from the wizard. Fleur couldn't help but smile, too, at how silly it felt to still talk to him as if she was a student.</p><p>"You can call me Albus! You're an Auror now, and no longer a pupil," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How you've grown, Fleur. I heard a lot about you from Guillaume, he holds you in high esteem and thinks you are no longer in need of his constant supervision."</p><p>The young Auror flushed slightly. After everything she's been through with her mentor, it felt good to finally hear it... from Albus Dumbledore no less. For the longest time, the blonde witch felt like she wasn't meant to be an Auror, and that she'd be sent back to school for such abysmal performances on certain tasks. Her confidence had taken a hard hit during her time in training.</p><p>"I'm sure you've heard of Voldemort's recruiting efforts in Bulgaria," continued the Headmaster. "I know you've come here in anticipation, knowing they will surely come here with Voldemort. But now, correct me if I'm wrong... perhaps you've also come for another reason?"</p><p>Now Fleur didn't expect that, or maybe she should have since this was Albus Dumbledore. Apparently being the most powerful wizard also granted you incredible mind reading- or rather match-making abilities as this point.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong Prof- I mean Albus," Fleur stammered. She rarely ever stammered. Her cheeks flushed deeper. "I'm here solely on a mission as an Auror. If I can be of help to stop The Dark Lord and Death Eaters from harming anyone, then that means I can protect my family back home. And there's no other Auror other than me who knows about Veela." It was true. But deep down, Fleur knew coming here also meant seeing someone she had hoped to see again.</p><p>She had initially refused to go to Hogwarts at first, feeling like she couldn't leave her sister behind in this war-ridden time. Guillaume put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with his fatherly eyes, ones she had trouble meeting. "<em>Sans elle, tu </em><em>peux pas continuer comme ça</em>." Were his last words to her before she tossed and turned that night to finally buy plane tickets to England for the following week. Fleur knew he wasn't talking about Gabrielle, but rather that bookworm she so detested, but felt so incredibly drawn to during her time at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>A distant whistle from a train sounded.</p><p>"It seems like the Hogwarts Express is about to arrive at the station. If you could do me a favour and see to the students getting off the train safely, Fleur..." Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her, "I believe it's been a while since you've seen her."</p><p>The Auror now felt like Dumbledore was teasing her but all she could do we purse her lips before getting up and walking out in a huff. These men had seriously better stop assuming what she needed, because she was going to show them that all she's here for are the Death Eaters and their stupid Lord.</p><p>The quarter Veela accepted Hagrid's offer to ride the carriage pulled by Thestral to the station to fetch the students. She felt like he knew she was in a bad mood because he eyed her from the corner of his eyes awkwardly. Despite the uncomfortable silence, the Auror appreciated his lack of small talk, as she didn't really feel like conversing at the moment. The majestic horses galloped at incredible speed, cutting through the thick cold air of September. Soon, she could smell the burn of the coal that the Hogwarts Express expelled through thick smoke. The sound of an engine made her feel a little anxious on top of the irritation she felt after her conversation with Dumbledore. She'd get to see her again after so long. Had she changed? Would she be happy to see her there? Probably not... but it's not like Fleur was there for her. Or was she? The more the Auror thought about it, the more she became angry at herself for feeling so conflicted with her emotions. She didn't need distractions from her mission to protect her family, and the wizarding world. "You're here for Voldemort, and Voldemort only." She muttered under her breath. Next to her, Hagrid stared straight ahead, unsure of what to make of her self talk about He Who Must Not Be Named.</p><p>The Thestrals came to a halt near the station. From there, Fleur thanked Hagrid who had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Odd. Was the ride here with her that uncomfortable? Perhaps she shouldn't have uttered the Dark Lord's name. That was known to make a lot of wizards feel anxious. The blonde girl smiled apologetically but stalked off to watch from a distance as the students start to bustle out of the doors. She didn't particularly feel like making an entrance just yet.</p><p>It didn't take very long for who she had secretly wanted to see, or rather, refused to admit to herself about, to step out of the old train. Fleur felt time stop as she watched the now grown and beautiful witch, gather her things, and usher the first years out and form a neat, straight line. Her brown eyes as fiery as ever as she commanded the little people into following each of her orders. She was now taller. The curves beneath her robes were definitively a lot more noticeable, as she puffed her chest proudly with the gleaming badge of what Fleur figured was a Prefect badge.</p><p>Fleur couldn't take her eyes off of her. She felt her heart pounding a little harder.</p><p>Hermione hadn't noticed her, thankfully. Fleur had time to compose herself, otherwise she'd look like a fool to this young witch. The witch who had bravely fought the most dangerous Death Eaters at the Ministry last year. Her talent, and intelligence was something Fleur couldn't stop but take a moment to truly appreciate.</p><p>Slowly the train emptied. It was perhaps a little late before the Auror had noticed that Harry had never appeared among them. The train's engine roared to life again.</p><p>Cursing mentally to herself, Fleur stepped aboard the train, attempting to locate the Boy Who Lived. She saw Draco Malfoy hurriedly walk out of the back, leaving the last compartment after closing the door behind him. Fleur felt the floor beneath her hum to life as the Hogwarts Express started to move out of the station. Swiftly, the Auror made her way to the back and slid the door open. She crouched down, and grabbed at what felt like invisible cloth. Lo and behold, Harry lay motionless, his eyes wide open and face bloodied.</p><p>With a flick of her wand, Harry gasped and shot straight up. "Malfoy! He-"</p><p>"Let's get off this train Harry," Fleur calmly said, "it's about to leave the station."</p><p>Together, they jumped out of the moving vehicle that had almost reached its full speed, and landed gracefully on a soft patch of tall grass that Fleur had Charmed to grow and break their fall.</p><p>"Fleur?" Harry asked, his eyes adjusting to finally look at the person who had saved him.</p><p>"Nice to see you again 'Arry!"</p><p>The journey back to Hogwarts took much longer than anticipated as they were on foot. But at least the two were able to catch up after fixing up the poor boy's bloodied nose. Harry found out that Fleur had been training as an Auror ever since she graduated, and Fleur caught up with what his fifth year at Hogwarts had been about. Throughout his tales, the Auror couldn't help but ask for details about how Hermione had helped him with absolutely everything.</p><p>Once close enough to the castle, Fleur cast a Patronus to send a message to the Headmaster, to let them know she had Harry. The boy stared at her Patronus, but said nothing. She wondered if he had ever seen an Otter as a Patronus before.</p><p>Snape had been the one to greet them at the door. It didn't seem to please Harry as he begrudgingly followed the Professor inside. Fleur didn't particularly have anything against the new Professor Against the Dark Arts aside for his greasy hair. He had even asked her if she wanted to be a part of his class, to which, she happily agreed. Fleur knew of the threats to come to Hogwarts, and if she could help educate the students of what Veela's were capable of, it would relieve her of having to protect an entire school from that threat. She had been warned by Minerva that Severus had a strict way to run his classes, and that some things might take her by surprise. And surely enough. It did.</p><p>The Auror had not expected any students to ever have the ability to break away from the thrall she had trained to a level where it could rival full fledged Veela. As a matter of fact, Severus had wanted to see if any student could cast that cursed spell against her, but she didn't expect him to hit her with it himself when Hermione refused to cast it.</p><p>It was a roller coaster of emotion. Fleur was incredibly surprised that Hermione broke out of her dance, but she was even more so flattered that it was because she refused to hurt the Auror. Though without much of a warning, Snape pointed his wand at her and muttered the incantation.</p><p>Immediately, Fleur felt the air force out of her lungs as she fell to her knees clutching at her heart. The seeing pain that wrapped around her heart felt like thorns ripping it to shreds from within. What control she had over her thrall evaporated. If it wasn't already bad enough, her mind started reeling over particular painful moments in her life, as if forced to revisit them. It was an overwhelming feeling of despair, sadness, and pain all in one.</p><p>Thankfully, Snape stopped the spell before any severe damage could be done. She'd make sure she'd have a talk with the man. This was seriously not what she had expected. Was he testing her? Even if that had lasted mere seconds, the pain made it feel like an eternity. Her heart still throbbed painfully. Even the skin on her chest where her heart was, became sensitive to her clothes.</p><p>Fleur hadn't noticed Hermione who was kneeling next to her, brown eyes wide with worry. The Auror held her hand up as a silent thank you, and got up from the floor, still in a bit of a shock from the curse, her pulse beating loudly.</p><p>"One little second of that curse can, and will disable a Veela," Snape now faced the class as if this was a part of his agenda. Fleur felt rage boil in her veins. They were definitively going to have a talk about this. "If you noticed, the thrall is now completely gone. And it will stay that way for a bit of time until the Veela regains her strength."</p><p>The quarter Veela tried to stand up as if nothing was wrong. She didn't feel like dealing with worried students, specially not Hermione, who were supposed to depend on her to defend them from Voldemort and his cronies. If she showed weakness, they'd lose faith. But she'd have to see Madame Pomphrey, her left arm felt numb.</p><p>"Well, it looks like my demonstration here is done," said Fleur stiffly. The students had all seemed to snap out of any thrall, likely due to the fact that Fleur could no longer emit any at the moment. She felt as if a heavy fog clouded her mind as she briskly walked out of the class. The talk with Snape would have to wait.</p><p>Fleur knew what that curse was capable of, but she'd never been subject to it before even when faced against Death Eaters. Those dark wizards only had the Cruciatus Curse on hand and even then, that didn't feel as painful as what she had just felt. She'd make a point of banning it along with the three unforgivable curses as soon as this war was over.</p><p>Madame Pomphrey's office was thankfully empty when she knocked on the door with her right hand. Her left arm still hadn't regained any sensation.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the Auror, another pair of steps quickly followed that of Fleur's. Hermione had also left class to follow her to the infirmary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French Moment: <br/>"Sans elle, tu peux pas continuer comme ça." I didn't leave a translation for this one because it made Fleur reconsider a lot, and leave her speechless at the time, so it felt more powerful to not follow it up with a translation in that paragraph. But here it is now! "You can't continue like that without her"<br/>Perhaps he's alluding to another weakness for Veela?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. White Blouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hermione watched Fleur exit the class but she knew what devastating effects this curse could have, she couldn't be fine after that... Without looking at Professor Snape, the brunette also hurried out of the door at the heels of the quarter Veela who was clutching her head while making her way down the corridor, sometimes taking a moment to lean against a wall before continuing. The young witch knew that she risked getting detention with Snape for being late to class, sneaking in, and now leaving before being dismissed, but she felt intense worry for the Auror. For a moment, Hermione felt conflicted about how she felt about Fleur, who was someone she usually just felt annoyance for. It couldn't be the thrall this time considering she'd been subjected to the cruel spell.</p>
<p>According to Gilderoy's book about Veela, the story he undoubtedly stole from another poor bloke who actually went through the events, being subjected to Aegritudo meant suffering physically and mentally. Apparently the spell only targeted a Veela where they were most vulnerable. The book stated that the thrall originated from the heart, strengthened by good memories. In other words, that curse would feel like a Dementor sucking out every single good thought from your mind, while casting a Cruciatus on the heart. Hermione remembered shuddering at the thought. She hoped that after the war, perhaps the Wizarding world could bring to light all horrible spells against Magical Creatures, and ban them all. Maybe then, could they all live without discrimination or fear of one another...</p>
<p>The brunette heard Madame Pomphrey admit Fleur in with her usual doting and warm voice. "Please come in! Come in! He did what now"!</p>
<p>She felt silly standing at the opened door like that, unsure if she should go in and make herself known. So instead, Hermione stood there, at the door, just watching the pair as Fleur got undressed at one of the beds. The younger witch froze. Wait. She shouldn't just be staring at the Auror undressing, and why wasn't Madame Pomphrey pulling the blinds? Internal panic aside, Hermione's face turned a deep shade of scarlet before she stepped to the side. She did unintentionally manage to get a glimpse of Fleur's back before she closed her eyes and hid herself in shame behind the wall. If she wasn't so embarrassed she'd have been jealous of her perfect milky skin, but Hermione did noticed a dark bruise marking that perfect back. She wondered if Fleur also had a similar bruise on her chest, as if an entry wound to the spell.</p>
<p>The familiar sound of sliding curtains put Hermione more at ease as she waited. Should she go in now? Or would Fleur find it weird that she followed her? Or worse yet, a bad student for having left an ongoing class?</p>
<p>It was unlike Hermione to feel so indecisive, but she felt incredibly embarrassed for having peeped while the quarter Veela had been undressing. So instead, she found herself just standing there in an empty hall by the infirmary's door while eavesdropping on what was being said.</p>
<p>"Fleur, honestly..." Hermione could mentally see Madame Pomphrey give the Auror one of her signature worried pursed lips and furrowed brow.</p>
<p>"Severus didn't warn me, I had no idea I was going to be subject to the curse this early on," replied Fleur, voice clearly irritated.</p>
<p>"Yes... that doesn't surprise me at all, not with Professor Snape. Can you hold still dear?"</p>
<p>There was a shuffle of fabric, a pause, and then an exhale of pain through grit teeth. At least, that's what it sounded like to the brunette who couldn't help herself but steal another peek. The silhouette of Fleur was just as breathtaking as seeing her normally. Hermione cursed at herself before closing her eyes and returning where she had been previously. "Damn these teenage hormones," she thought.</p>
<p>"Well my dear, this might help with the pain but I can't seem to get rid of the bruise. Do you mean to say that this was supposed to happen later during the school year- now, now, no need to swear"</p>
<p>"We agreed that we'd work the students up to the point to being able to cast the spell," Fleur replied after swearing a few times in french while Madame Pomphrey was healing her. That earned her an indignant gasps from the older lady. Hermione didn't know Madame Pomphrey understood French curses, but then again, she'd tended to Beauxbatons during her fourth year.</p>
<p>"I can certainly tell you that it's not good for you taking on such a horrible curse, your heart took a hit," continued the healer. A sigh and reshuffling of clothes. Fleur thanked Madame Pomphrey for the care before making her way out.</p>
<p>"I see I had a little peeping tom," the Auror arrived at the door much sooner than Hermione anticipating. The younger witched jumped but quickly regained composure.</p>
<p>"I came to see if you were alright, Fleur," Hermione was very thankful at the moment for her thick unruly hair from being under the invisibility cloak earlier, it possibly hid a bit of her flushing face. Fleur had exited the room only dressed in her white blouse that had been beneath her long, heavy coat and sleeveless vest. While it suited her very much, and gave better justice to her beautiful curves, Hermione couldn't help but notice a bit of a burn mark on the blouse exactly where her heart was.</p>
<p>The blonde quarter Veela brushed the younger girl's hair away from her face before smirking, showing off those perfect teeth. "Mon petit prince charmant," (<em>my little prince charming</em>) she teased, earning her a glare from Hermione. She seemed to take too much pleasure in patronizing her. Fleur started to walk away, leaving the younger witch confused, expecting some kind of explanation for how she was doing.</p>
<p>"Wait Fleur, I heard everything!"</p>
<p>"So you're finally admitting to being a peeping tom?"</p>
<p>Hermione caught up to the taller girl, now matching her step. The classes were dismissed by now, and students started to fill the halls.</p>
<p>"I- no! I was just making sure you were okay... I heard about having to perhaps endure Aegritudo again throughout the year. You can't mean that!" The urgency in Hermione's voice must've made Fleur realize her actual concern because she hooked her arm into her own and brought her to a less frequented corridor. Hermione was impressed with Fleur's quick grasp of Hogwarts halls considering she had been lost just two days ago. It took the brunette at least a week to get used to the mazes, Ron and Harry even longer.</p>
<p>Nearly Headless Nick had passed by silently, tipping his head as if it were a hat to the ladies before going off on his merry way.</p>
<p>"Hogwarts has its charm I guess," said the Frenchwoman as the ghost went through a wall and into the classroom next door. Hermione crossed her arms. She stared at Fleur waiting for her to talk. Harry often changed subjects too when he didn't want her to worry about something.</p>
<p>Fleur's piercing blue eyes considered the brown ones for a moment. They searched Hermione's for what felt like an eternity. "You don't look like you'll let me leave unless I talk," she smiled again. Being bossed around by a younger witch probably didn't happen very often to the Auror, Hermione thought. "Very well. I'm going to make this quick because I'd like a word with Professor Snape. But yes, it was the students who are meant to practice withstanding my thrall and then, casting the curse," she explained. "I am an Auror, you don't need to worry about me," Fleur added when Hermione didn't look convinced.</p>
<p>"What will happen if you are subject to the curse this many times?"</p>
<p>Fleur took a moment to consider. "I suspect I will either die, or become stronger." This wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear. Just because she became an Auror, did she think she could brave anything? How could she act so nonchalant about it? "I believe you humans have a saying for that. Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte? Bref, je crois." (<em>What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I think.</em>)</p>
<p>"So you're okay with this?" the young witch asked, incredulous. Hermione now had her arms crossed in attempt to make herself look very serious about all of this, but this only seemed to amuse the other girl even more.</p>
<p>"Oui, 'Ermione," Fleur made a point to say her name with an extra French lilt, "I'm surprised you're this concerned about me. I thought you would be the first person to curse me until I begged for mercy." She laughed. "Don't worry about me, I'm built stronger than you think." The Auror put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed before making her way past the witch and towards the crowded corridor where Snape's classroom was situated in the basement. Hermione momentarily felt herself lean into the touch but before she knew it, it was gone. Her light, and refreshing scent remained, however.</p>
<p>The Fleur she once thought she knew from her fourth year had perhaps always been a selfless person. The younger witch suddenly felt quite the determination to know Fleur better. Even if it meant putting herself in loads of unwanted or embarrassing situations. She was clearly no longer that girl from the Triwizard Tournament. Her self confidence was definitively in tact, but something wasn't right. She felt compelled to learn about the quarter Veela as much as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur's eye had caught Hermione's distinct silhouette at the corner of the door when Madame Pomphrey asked her to stay still. Her hair had a life of its own, and seeing that figure dart away like that made it clear that the Brightest Witch of her Age had come to follow her to the infirmary. The Auror felt incredibly elated at the sight but the prodding of Madame Pomphrey kept breaking her out of her thoughts as a sharp pain made her wince. How she wished the Healer could be a little more gentle.</p>
<p>Perhaps Fleur felt a tad hopeful. No matter how much she disliked the girl, she couldn't stop feeling drawn to her. As much as she denied it, perhaps Hermione was truly the one. Being at Hogwarts would maybe give her a chance at creating that bond that Veela literally devote their entire lives to- even if it destroys them. "Non mais tu te calme," (calm down) the blonde girl mentally chastised herself. She's lost count to how many times a Veela couldn't control themselves and put everything aside to be with the one they were destined to be bonded to. Sometimes... it didn't work. What if Hermione rebuked her affections?</p>
<p>Fleur had a lot of walls, and her Veela blood was trying to destroy them to let the girl in. That is, if the girl even wanted to be remotely close to her. Just knowing that Hermione had followed her to Madame Pomphrey's gave her have butterflies, along with the dulling pain thanks to Pomphrey's numbing spell.</p>
<p>The Auror smiled in amusement when Hermione jumped at her appearance. She can tell she was trying to hide her blush with her hair, but she could see right through it. The bright witch demanded answers, but Fleur only skirted around as she always did when she didn't particularly want someone within her metaphoric barriers, especially not Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>It had left the younger witch frustrated, she could tell. But maybe... just maybe... one day she'll be able to open up to her and let her see her vulnerable self. Right now, she was feeling much too conflicted to give in just yet. Acting on emotion would go against everything she learned as an Auror. Acting on emotion got you killed, and then the people around you killed. Massive failure in Fleur's books.</p>
<p>A pair of feet quickly made their way next to again after she left the corridor and continued to Snape's classroom again. Hermione didn't quite take her answers as seriously as she had hoped. At the same time, her exit was so swift that she didn't properly get to talk to the younger witch or answer her at all. The squeeze on her shoulder was probably short of reassuring. Every fiber of her being tried to reel in her logic, yet the Veela within was furious with her.</p>
<p>This time the Auror turned around to look straight into the girl's eyes. Fleur actually didn't know what overcame her but-</p>
<p>"How about dinner?"</p>
<p>"Fleur I think that- wait. Dinner?" Hermione was probably trying to stop her with another conversation before she realized what the Auror had invited her to.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'd like for you to try something from my home town."</p>
<p>Dammit Veela blood. You had to invite her to dinner. If only Hermione knew how dangerous her inner turmoil was becoming each time they interacted.</p>
<p>The young witch's eyes widened and a rosy pink made her cheeks adorable. Fleur had asked the question casually, but she felt a twinge of fear. Her heart started beating rapidly.</p>
<p>"Um, yes." It was almost mechanical. "I'd love to."</p>
<p>Relief flooded the Auror's senses. That moment Hermione took to answer felt like an eternity. She didn't even realize she'd been holding onto her breath.</p>
<p>"Alright then," Fleur smiled, this time, it felt genuine. "My quarters at seven tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I'm terribly sorry this took so long to write. And even more so sorry if this chapter feels... slow? I've been playing The Last of Us 2 and my mental state is short of exhaustion with how heavy the subject matter is.</p>
<p>French swear word you should probably not use liberally in France: Putain. It's like saying "fuck". They do use it a lot though, so maybe you can let it slip here and there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>